Gaiden Horn Batticus
Horn The Bat A.K.A. Gaiden 'Horn' Batticus Name: Gaiden Horn Batticus Age: *19 Batrakan Years *190 Earth/Mobius Year Gender: Male Fur: Bleached White (Naturally Black) Hair: Bleached White, Gray (Naturally Gray-Black) Attire: *Black Leather Gloves *Black Leather Boots *Black T-shirt *Skull Necklace *Voodoo Doll Necklace *Black & Grey Trench Coat *Black Bell Bottom Pants *Small Skull Piercing *Black Rings With Fashion Spikes Alignment: Whichever Benefits Him. Mostly Bad. Likes: *Gold *Sweets *Rain *Nightime *Apples *Smoking *Drinking *Mischievousness *Music Concerts *Rock *Metal *Electro *Raves *Moshes *Bourbon Dislikes: *Daytime *Idiocy *The Sun *Organized Religion *Phobia *Sports Married To: Tibs The Pikachu (Openly) Children: Clyde Dicax (Althought referred to as not his, there is DNA evidence that shows they are related.) Best Friends: *Zipher L *Coro Succitab (On Occasion) *Jackson The Disturbed Powers: Manipulation Of Shadows & Void Ability type: Fly '''Gaiden Horn Batticus '''is a Batrakan Bat who was born on December 29th, 1821 at the Batticus Chapel Of Vestus. He is the child of Lord Batticus III And Empress Batticus. He is known to Batrakans as the Fourth Ruler Of Thartan. After he was born, we was sent via pod to Earth, with a loyal servant of Lord Batticus III named Baku. He then lived in Detroit, Michigan with Baku, who treated him poorly. As he aged slowly, he found it very difficult to be in public most of the time, so he stayed at home most of his childhood. He was abused almost every week. While inside the house, he read books about the occult and black magic. Opening one he found at a library in 1902, he found Zipher L, and he mentored Horn until the day he died on May 21st, 2011. He continues to practice his dark arts and shadow manipulations each day. After he was 169, he sued his parents by Rius' Law, which dictated that one must never abandon a child, including emotional damages, he was awarded about 1,805,000 U.S. dollars worth in gold for this. His parents cannot deny he rightfully deserved that, but still hold something of a vendetta against him. Baku died on 1920, due to a massive heart attack, which is the reason Horn took Zipher's death hard. He carved the words on his first pistol "Baku II" After him, and had the gun gold glossed. As a "teenager" (169 years old) he encountered Zion, an Illinoisan high schooler who moved to Detroit, later meeting Lithro, and saving a boy called James from a gang of high school seniors, they made a gang who terrorized downtown Detroit in 1991. With Lithro and Horn both as leaders, there was a scheduled match to be held to deicide who would exactly be the true leader. Lithro had beaten him almost to the point of death, and was crowned the 'King Of Losers' from Horn, who left the group, and was replaced with Zeo immediately. After feeling alone for 22 years, he was visited by a black bat child, who later turned out to be Coro Succitab, his parallel from an alternate universe. With him was Jackson, an older looking man wearing a suit, the four, including Zipher, lived together for 8 years. Horn left to go live with his girlfriend at the time, Tibs, married her on Batraka and now currently live at her mansion. Horn was created by Zane Luxuria Zenon (A.K.A. Darkhorn, LatinForLust and ZanicalInritus.) If you feel like this page is scattered and unorderly, please modify it so it's organized. ~Zane, as LatinForLust Category:Bats Category:Magical Abilities Category:Aliens Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters